


Spring Flowers

by Jukingbox



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jukingbox/pseuds/Jukingbox
Summary: A request.Asgore sets out to restore his flowerbed to its springtime glory, and others soon come in to help out. There's a little more in the air than pollen today however, as Toriel has opted to come along as well.





	Spring Flowers

The sun’s warmth felt like the embrace of an old friend as Asgore stepped outside. His last spring on the surface had been so terribly long ago, and though Autumn had it’s share of late summer sun, Winter’s constant cloud cover had a way of endearing to him what once had been the burning bane of his gardening time. It felt so odd to step into the lawn and not feel the crunch of partially melted ice, and though the grass was wilted and yet to recover from the months long freeze, it still felt so much better under his feet than did the sad, crunchy leftovers of Christmastime.

Taking a moment to let it all soak into his radiant white fur, he let out a happy sigh before turning his attention to the barren bed that was his garden. A sullen pit of black earth and dead roots lay miserably under his living room window, and it managed to pull his smile down for a moment with its up-splashed specks of dirt, tossed up onto the wall by dripping water from melting icicles. It didn’t take long to get that smile back on his face when thoughts of healthy daffodils, tulips, and fritillaries bloomed into his mind like the bulbs he had planted in December, and with curiosity and enthusiasm, he checked to see of the bulbs had sprouted yet.

Crouched before the flowerbed, he brushed over the topsoil with a gentle swipe of a loving hand, and to his joy, uncovered the germinating sprouts of incoming flowers.

“You’re going to need some friends later on, won’t you?” He smiled at each sprouting bud as if it were a little child, standing up and brushing himself off. “Well, let’s go get you some for late spring!”

His humble pickup truck didn’t seem the kind of thing royalty would be caught with, but it did what he needed it to do and it provided ample room for his ample frame. Driving was still a new and sometimes frightening endeavor, but eight months of it had taught him (and Papyrus) enough at least to ensure less encounters with the highway patrol. The store was only a five-minute drive anyway. Still, it didn’t feel like enough time to consider what late spring bloomers to plant. Asgore continued to picture flowerbed after flowerbed as he walked past the sliding doors and into the warm greenhouse of the local hardware store.

“Now let’s see…” he wondered as he eyed each vibrant blossom. “We’ve got plenty of white with those daffodils... The tulips and snake’s heads will give us some purple…” The royal colors were his initial scheme, and the wonderful compliments added by pink or violet would do a lot to liven up his garden.

A cracking teenage voice came up from behind him. “Need any help, sir?”

“Oh no, I’m just fine Mr.…” Asgpre took a second to scrutinize his nametag. “Jeff.” His scrawny figure and nervousness was somewhat endearing. Many monsters said humans all look the same, but Asgore knew different after thousands of years of knowing them. “I think I know what I want.”

The King had barely caught his eye on some lovely pink impatiens when he heard a familiar, boisterous voice calling him from behind.

“Hey Asgore!” Undyne would have waved if both arms weren’t straining with several two-by-sixes apiece. “Didn’t think we’d run into you here!”

Alphys knew the look he had when admiring flowers. “Doing some gardening today, sir?”

“Why of course! Those bulbs I planted before Christmas are going to blossom soon. I’m just hoping to spice things up.” He couldn’t help but chuckle as he saw poor Undyne strain with her confident smile, her biceps vascular and visibly quivering with her payload. “I’m almost afraid to ask what the wood is for.”

“What, this stuff? Frisk wanted to build a treehouse out back at Toriel’s place.”

“Need some help?”

“Nah, I got it.”

“We’ve offered you help several times ma’am. We still have a cart ready if you need-“

“For the eleventh time, I’m just fine. Thank you, Jeff.”

“Toriel says you’re welcome to come later this weekend to help build it, sir!”

That news warmed his heart up all the more, glazing his eyes a little and deepening his smile. They had been taking some time reconciling when the children were at school and either had some free time to talk, and while there were some growing pains to get through, it was safe to say that the coldness of the past had thawed away with the winter frost.

“That’s wonderful, dear… say, who gave you two a ride?”

Undyne adjusted, jumping up a little to get a better grip on her treasure to the tune of twenty clanking planks of oak. “Papyrus and Sans took us.”

“Speak of the skeletons, and they will appear!” Papyrus’ cheery voice only had one consistent volume, and that was ‘loud.’ It never failed to get people’s attention. “We ready to go, everyone?”

Sans’ voice of course was far quieter, but noticeably livelier. “i’ll go start the car, if everyone’s ready”

Alphys looked back and forth at the sports car and Undyne’s payload. “I don’t think Papyrus’ car can take all that.”

“We’ve got several trucks you guys can rent for-“

“JEFF! … zip it.”

“I’ll tell you what: You can use my truck, and we’ll drop it off at Toriel’s place. I have some flowers and new topsoil to buy, so I’ll just meet you all there.”

“Sounds just dandy! We’ll see you there, your highness!”

Before they set off for their car, Asgore halted them and put a hand under his chin. “Matter of fact… after we drop the treehouse materials off, would you like to help me garden? It’s been a while since I’ve had someone help me with the flowerbed…” In fact, it had been a lot longer than any of them had realized.

“I’d love to!”

“yeah, might be cool.”

“That sounds great sir!”

“Oh sweet!” Undyne’s arms shot up in excitement, forgetting all the oak they had been holding.

**_CRASH_ **

“… whoopsie.”

“Y-you’re going to have to pay for any of those if they’re broken, ma’am-“

**“I ALREADY PAYED FOR THEM, JEFF!”**

_______________

The TV had gone quiet with a paused game of Mario Kart while Frisk and Monster Kid enjoyed their lunch: A BLT sandwich with a healthy serving of potato salad on the side. Toriel was wrapping the leftovers when they all heard gravel crunching from out front.

Monster Kid jumped up from his seat. “DUDE! Unydne’s back!”

Frisk’s face lit up with excitement, and she immediately started bargaining again. “Toriel, can’t we just start on it today? You can grade those papers after we’re done! And if you can’t we can call Asgore over.”

Exasperated, but bemused, Toriel set the leftover salad into the fridge. “Frisk dear, that’s the fifth time you’ve thrown that one out…”

“And you haven’t said yes yet! You didn’t tell me what Asgore’s busy with anyway.”

“My child, I’ve already told you, it’ll only take until Friday. Then, we’ll start on that tree house first thing Saturday morning, okay?”

“Fine…”

There was a knock at the door, and Frisk eagerly ran up to get it. “Coming!”

Expecting to see Undyne and Alphys, she beamed when opened the door to Asgore’s bearded smile. “Oh! Hello, Frisk!”

“Asgore!”

The king had to set down his share of planks to reach down and return the little girl’s embrace. “It’s good to see you, little one… Oh, and you have a friend over!” Monster kid giggled as the King picked him up and hugged them both.

“Asgore! I wasn’t expecting you here.”

“Toriel?”

Regardless of their so far successful attempts to make up, it still felt so odd to hear her so cordial and friendly, but he knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth. “Ah, yes, I was just helping Undyne and the others get Frisk’s treehouse ready.”

“’Scuse me, big guy…  hey Frisk!” 

“Hey Undyne!”

Toriel looked on with a raised brow as the former captain hefted all the remaining oak under her arms. “You sure you shouldn’t be helping her?”

“Believe me, I couldn’t if I tried. I was lucky she let me carry what I did-“

“You didn’t get it to the back fast enough, doofus!” She giggled on her way back with Alphys, and it was infectious enough to get to the old queen.

“*Hee hee…* Oh, fair enough. Anyway, what have you been up to? I doubt you’d run into everyone all happenstance.”

“Well, I kind of did, actually. I was just picking up some fresh flowers and soil and I happened upon Undyne and Alphys.”

“Goodness, how long has it been… I remember when you last gardened with surface flowers…”

“Me too.”

Some airs of nostalgic melancholy couldn’t override Frisk’s enthusiasm. “So that’s what you were busy with! If we come over and help, you can help us with our treehouse, right?”

“Frisk dear, don’t be so brash, he may have-“

“It’s fine, Toriel, I’d love for them to come over and help. Give ‘em a taste of the soil!”

Frisk and Monster kid’s faces looked like they were going to split apart at the seams.

“… Perhaps that didn’t come out right.”

The two burst out laughing on the floor.

“Hey! We’re coming too, right?”

Papyrus’ enthusiasm was unmistakable. He hadn’t realized that everyone but Sans, who sat at the driver’s seat had piled up behind him.

“I’ve never done this ‘gardening’ thing before! I think all of us would like to go, am I right?”

Alphys’ tail was shifting a bit. “Yeah! I-I have nothing against it…”

“ready when you guys are.”

“Wonderful! Frisk, Monster Kid, you two can ride with me in the truck.”

“Hold on, let me get my keys.”

Asgore’s mind fumbled for a bit, wondering who could have said that. It was obviously Toriel, but something was keeping him from realizing it in full until he heard keys jangling from inside. The door creaked, closed, and Toriel stepped out, a handsome purple purse hanging over her shoulder, approaching her car with a visible smile.

“Tori, you’re coming too?” He nearly covered his mouth. He promised he wouldn’t call her that again, and he feared that glare of hers far more than any scolding that she would certainly withhold in front of the children.

That glare never came, but she did pause before turning to him. Her smile had weakened, and he feared to see it disappear, but it never did. “Of course, I am!” Four words and it was already back in full and then some. “I’m not supposed to just stay cooped up inside all day, am I?”

It took some time for him to respond to that. He was certain she heard him perfectly. The ensuing banter between her, Frisk, and Monster kid went mostly unfollowed. He was too busy smiling and mulling it over.

_____________

“C’mon Frisk, what have I taught you?!  Don’t lightly pet the enemy! ** _Smash it into the grou-!”_**

“I think Frisk has the gist of it, dear!” Sweat left his brow as soon as it came Undyne complied.

“Ok fine… but how do you expect them to _fear_ you?! To grow as you comma-?!”

A laugh blew from the King’s nostrils as he pointed to Frisk. “Plants need to be treated with love, dear. They’re fragile and won’t do well with rough handling. Here, watch how Frisk does it.”

Sure enough, the little girl’s gloved hands were occupied with the window-pot, gently placing Hyacinth bulbs in neatly dug holes while Monster Kid buried them and gently packed the soft soil with his tail and feet.

“See? That’s how it’s done! Nice and gentle.”

Undyne snarled half-jokingly with crossed arms and a pouting lip. “I don’t _like_ being gentle…”

That wasn’t going to discourage Frisk from trying to teach her. “Here, just pretend they’re Alphys!”

“I’m not gonna _bury_ Alphys!”

Amid their laughter, Alphys’ name caught Asgore’s mind almost as soon as her fretting face caught his eye. She and Papyrus were surrounded by a litter of squares, levels, measuring tape, rulers, and other such artifacts spilling out of a toppled toolbox. Papyrus held a level on the flowerbed with all the steadiness of a marble statue while Alphys measured the depth of a small hole with some sort of laser, a few lonely bluebell bulbs siting nearby.

“Hold it… hoooold iiit…”

“Are we good?”

“… nope. A few micrometers off.”

“Blast it!”

“You two need some help?”

“WAUUGH!”

The poor girl nearly landed on her tools when she jumped at Asgore’s voice just over her shoulder, though she quickly recovered. Papyrus stood still as a sentinel, unfazed, but not uninterested.

“Ah, your highness!” His eyes were bulging and still fixated on the level. “We’re just making sure our measurements are precise!”

“Th-the package says twelve centimeters, s-so we’re just making sure it’s perfect.”

“We don’t want these bluebells going awry, sir!”

It was all so endearing. “Oh, there’s no need to be so fickle. Here.” Papyrus finally loosened his grip from the level as Asgore planted the bluebells, one after another into neat holes, varying, to Alphys’ terror, in excess of a centimeter in depth.

“A-are you sure they’ll grow right that way?”

“Why of course! Their sprouting isn’t contingent on that kind of precision, Alphys.”

“What do you mean?”

Papyrus’s hand went to his chin as his smile went to the planted flowers below. “What he means is that it’s more a labor of love! I love being precise, but I think I understand where he’s coming from. I was ultra-precise with my traps and puzzles in snowdin, but with my spaghetti and other cooking? It would just feel so clinical! You and Undyne know how I love to improvise in the kitchen!”

A smile fought with a cringe on the scientist’s face as she fondly remembered his ‘Super Al Dente Special,’ his famous spaghetti recipe known for not using any water – or other fluids or boiling whatsoever. “Yeah, I’m familiar….”

“SO, LET’S SEE IF WE CAN GET THESE THINGS GROWING WITHOUT SOIL!”

“Uh, Papyrus…”

“WE COULD TRY ICE! OR STONE! OR MY FAMOUS LASAGNA!”

“P-Papyrus, I don’t think he-“

“WHICH IS ALSO STONE!”

The old King laughed aloud and set a caring hand on the young skeleton’s shoulder. “Oh I think we’ll stick to the Miracle Gro for now!”

“Oh.. okay!”

“Tell you what, I’ll help you two-… wait, Papyrus, where’s your brother?”

Eyes rolled, and a red-gloved finger pointed to the truck. Apparently, napping was not only a pastime for Sans, but a talent. It either took a very sleepy man, or one inebriated to feel comfortable on the hard, rugged, ridged polymer of a truck bed, but Sans had found a way to doze off in it.

“Looks like helping us unload tuckered him out.”

“You’re giving my brother a HUGE benefit of the doubt, your highness.”

Alphys took the scene in and it didn’t take long for it to coax a full on smile out of her. “You know, it’s kind of like my fan art. It helps to not be so clinical with it. I think I’ll get the hang of it.”

Asgore was intrigued. “’Fan art,’ you say? Maybe I’d like to see-“

**“NO…!”**

He wore a quizzical look atop his brow for a moment, but innocent Asgore never bothered to dig any further and retrieved his beaming smile. ‘Well okay then.”

Poor Alphys was red as a rose. “Yeah, heheh, uhh, hey! Toriel looks like she needs some help over there!”

He never caught her wiping the profuse sweat from her brow, or Papyrus dutifully planting the bluebells, as he was too caught up in his old flame. She was gorgeous in that white and blue flowery dress. He recognized the blooms as Puschkinia, and he somewhat regretted not planting them back in December. They would complement the whites and purples and other cool colors wonderfully. More than her dress however was that somewhat disgruntled look on her face catching his attention. Apparently, the Pleione were giving her trouble, and her hands struggled with some leftover roots in the windowsill arrangement.

Asgore to the rescue.

“Need some help?”

“Hmm?”

Eyes locked and evidently, so did throats, as neither were very quick on the uptake.

Eventually, something squeaky and meek came out of Toriel’s mouth. “Yes, please. I know you’re good with these awful roots, but I just can’t take them out. I’ll never get these…” She stole a look at the bulb package, hoping to disguise her lack of expertise with a hand brushing her ear around. “… Pleione planted.”

There was something forbidding him snickering or smiling that wasn’t there when he was instructing Undyne, Papyrus, or the others. Some sort of seriousness he couldn’t put his finger on. He managed to reply before the pause got awkward though, so he did his best to get over it.

“Oh, I’ll give you a hand. Here.”

He sat down next to her and picked up a spare trowel. “I saw you digging. You were going at it a bit too diagonal, so you get caught in a lot more roots that way. This also helps cut through any in the way. Besides, it helps to replace the soil. That container’s a bit dry and they need some fresh nutrients if they’re going to…”

He turned, and he knew that look. Exasperated, but bemused and at repose. She wasn’t mad or annoyed, as he had feared, but that familiar head waggle was definitely there.

“Ah… I’m prattling on again, aren’t I?”

“Just like old times…” she replied with a sigh and tired laugh. “Goodness, I can’t believe I’ve never picked up a green thumb like you have.”

“Well, you never let me give you pointers! Remember all the times I offered before the barrier? When we had those lovely Azalea bushes and those gardenias?”

“Oh, I remember you talking my ear off about them.”

Their eyes weren’t meeting, but hands were starting to come together.

“I certainly did! They were my pride and joy. I would have loved to teach you how to cultivate them.”

“Like I would have loved to see you try your hand at baking!”

“I already told you, this man’s fire magic is only good for tea, dear!”

“Well Gorey, if you tried, you could actually-“

Both paused, and their eyes went wide to finally notice the other pair gazing back into them before looking down to see their hands touching, Asgore’s over Toriel’s. Both wanted to jerk back, but their retraction was more gradual and reluctant as they gauged each other’s reactions. If one went fast, the other would too, but it wasn’t the case for either of them. Both mouths opened simultaneously, but nothing came out as their ears finally got their minds’ audience and told them what they had just said.

_Dear._

_Gorey._

Neither of them needed or wanted to retread the ground they had heretofore trod. The awkward subjects had already been settled: it would be left alone indefinitely.

Or would it?

Both minds asked that question but neither dared answer. Instead, they righted themselves and set their attention back to the flowers.

“Let’s uh, let’s get back to the Petunias.”

“Pleione, Toriel.”

“Right…”

Her hand reached into the bag for a bulb, but she wasn’t looking, and neither was he as he reached in with her. Fingers not only touched, but grabbed gently and stroked a little, neither recalling the bulbs feeling to soft…

Then they looked down and went scarlet. Now their hands were fast, and shot back out of the bag.

“Oh, I’m sorry, y-you go ahead.”

“You’re alright, Asgore…”

“No, I insist. I already now this from jump street.”

“Right. I, uh, I’d hate to keep our front yard looking so barren.”

“Hah... no better time than the present to learn, right?”

“Right…!”

“Here, I’ll take care of the old soil…”

There weren’t many more words as they planted together, but there was a lot of turning to saccidentally make eye contact, and a few little bursts of ‘sorry’ when hands would bump during the planting. Asgore had the trowel and she had the bulbs. The process was rote, but refreshingly rhythmical, and the two sank into a happy cadence together. By the end, happy faces had returned in full and awkwardness had gone.

“Now, where do we put it?”

“This one goes on my windowsill. Just in front of us.”

“Okay.”

“Need help?”

“It is rather heavy. That would be nice.”

The whole tub was about three feet in length and a foot in breadth and depth, but all the soil weighed it down plenty. Not that either couldn’t carry it alone, but for some reason, neither brought that up as they set the piece onto the mounting brackets under Asgore’s bedroom window. She didn’t notice, but his face was waxing nervous as she took a peek into his open blinds.

Right on his dresser, next to pictures of Frisk and Undyne and all the others, was a picture of her, from before the decree. That fact made it hard to look at for a brief second, but she got over it. Asgore was nervous of what she’d think, but to his pleasant surprise, it was pulling the corners of her lips up and lightly glazing her eyes. That wasn’t annoyance. Not by a long shot.

________________

A half hour later, and it was finished.

“Wowie! It already looks wonderful!”

“… Pap,, the flowers haven’t bloomed yet.”

“Yes, but I can see the tips sprouting!” And he wasn’t fibbing. The December plants had already germinated, and in a week, they would be budding.

“Toriel, does this mean we ca work on the treehouse?”

“Frisk dear, I still have those quizzes.”

Her and Monster kid both replied with a unified “Aww…”

Alphys smiled at the ground where she had planted the bluebells. “I actually think I did a pretty good job for once!”

Undyne’s arm took hold of her shoulder and drew her close. “For once?! Don’t be so down on yourself! Trust me, they’re gonna look great!”

Sans honked his horn. “we ready to go, guys?”

“Yeah sure, just give us a second.”

“Brother, _I’m_ driving…”

“I CALL SHOTGUN ON THE TRUCK!”

“Hey! No fair, Frisk!  You got it last time!”

Affection was written all over Toriel’s face and she couldn’t wipe it away for the life of her, and it stayed there when she turned to face Asgore.

“Thank you for bringing everyone out today, Asgore.”

“Had to do something to distract them from that treehouse, didn’t I?.”

His eyes were closed for that, and they stayed close until he felt a gentle  pair of lips smooching his left cheek.

“Huh?!”

Both went red again, and though Asgore was staring at Toriel, here eyes were having a tough time looking back up at his. They were too busy darting to and fro, squinting a little as she tucked her lips from a shy grin.

For a moment or two, her eyes had the courage to meet his. “I think we ought to talk some more. Early next week, maybe?”

The King could barely summon his voice above a whisper. “Yeah… is Tuesday good?”

“That would work wonderfully, dear. Thank you!” She didn’t even care about that word anymore it seemed. She didn’t try and swallow it back again.

“Okay…”

“Okay then…” Her eyes resumed evasive maneuvers, finding cover in her purse as she fiddled with her keys, pretending to look for them. “I’ll see you then. I think we have some things to talk about.”

He didn’t realize how utterly frozen he had been the whole time, and his mind was drawing nonsensical blanks. “Like gardening?”

He had spoken code and not even realized it, it only took a second for Toriel’s smile to turn from shy to coy. “Why, yes… like gardening.” Her keys swung by their ring around her index finger. “I’ll see you then, okay? My place?”

“Uh-huh.”

“..Bye, Asgore.”

“Oh wait, I’ll actually see you at your house in a moment, Frrisk and Monster kid are already in my truck, so I’ll just drop them off at your house. It’s not too far.”

“Oh yes! I’ll… see in you in just a second then!”

“See you…”

“See you!”

He could barely make his arm move enough to wave as she got in her car further down the driveway, barely keeping her eyes off of him until she drove off.

When he finally peeled his eyes away, he saw Frisk peeking out from his Truck’s window, and Undyne shooting a look at him while everyone else was caught up either with a game or some idle conversation. Both looks were the same. Eyes squinting, brows raised up to the sky and bobbing, lips curled into a sly, smug grin.

Asgore let out a deep breath and got back into his truck. He could hardly hear any of Frisk’s questions on the way to Toriel’s house.

They would have a lot to talk about.


End file.
